


This is not how your story ends

by stjarna



Series: #DavisLives fix-it fics [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: #AgentDavisLives, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Spoilers from 4x22 promo, post 4x21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Based onthisand @perthshire-and-pemberley's request to turn that into reality.





	This is not how your story ends

Daisy lifts her chin slightly, looking at Robbie Reyes in his leather jacket, a heavy chain wrapped around his torso. “I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

“I’m surprised as you. Looks like he has some unfinished business to tend to.”

She scoffs. “Can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think we can use his help.”

A slight raise of his eyebrows is the only reaction she gets. “Yeah. Before we get to that — I think you guys forgot something of yours at the base.”

He gestures with his head towards the back of the Dodge Charger a few feet to the side.

Daisy leans forward to peek inside and gasps in shock. “Davis.”

He’s slumped in the corner, his face bloody, his arm broken, one bone sticking through his skin, his breathing short and shallow. His eyes are barely open and yet his lips are pulled into a half-smile.

“Piper got Fitz out okay?” Davis asks weakly.

Daisy smiles. “Yeah. Yeah, she did. Couldn’t have done it without your help, Davis. Nice job. Also on the staying alive part!”

He scoffs in pain. “My wife would never let me live it down if I missed our baby’s birth.”

**Author's Note:**

> And 'cause one fix for this wasn't enough, I wrote a second fic.


End file.
